sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Corrina Landrey (Second Chances)
Name: Corrina Susana Landrey Gender: Female Age: 16 School: Colehurst Secondary Hobbies and Interests: Drama, Reading, Art. Appearance: Corrina stands at 5'4 and generally keeps her weight around 115lbs, although it tends to fluctuate a couple of pounds here and there. While technically not underweight, Corrina is in the lover boundary of a healthy weight for her size, a weight that she maintains it through occasionally worrying dieting, rather than any physical exercise. Corrina has a round face that often comes across as a little child-like, with large green eyes, a small nose, and thin lips that occasionally chafe, causing Corrina to carry lip balm with her at most, if not all, times. Corrina used to change her naturally brunette hair almost as frequently as she changed her clothes, but around the start of her junior year she seemed to have settled on a semi-regular style. She generally keeps her hair bleached blond and shoulder-length, her fringe parted to the right so as to cover up a small spot on her forehead without getting in the way of the thin-rimmed glasses that cover her eyes- she refuses to get contacts. Outside of school, Corrina tends to follow fashions, no matter how over-the-top they get, which has led to her on occasion dressing in downright bizarre clothing, but around school Corrina tends to dress more practically, on her parents’ insistance. Generally, she can be seen around school in a cardigans and shirts variety of bright colours, usually over a pair of jeans and her favourite brown flats. Biography: Corrina was born to Keith and Michelle Landrey in Highland Beach, California. An only Child, Corrina's only real interaction with children of roughly her age before she entered school was their next door neighbor's son, Thomas, who was two years older than Corrina. The two became good friends, and remained friends well after Corrina had entered schooling, until Thomas graduated from High School and received a scholarship from Arizona State University, which he accepted, and he and Corrina were separated for the first time in their lives. They've tried to keep in touch through emails and occasional visits, however. Having little interaction with children her age aside from Thomas at that point, and her parents rarely both being around at the same time, Corrina generally entertained herself with arts and crafts, becoming a reasonably talented artist. However, as a result of not really having anyone to "critique" her work, she's gained something of a high opinion of it, and this has lead to her taking any and all criticism badly, usually attempting to turn it into an insult to the person giving the criticism. This trait has carried over into her classes at school, and has lead to Corrina gaining something of a reputation for being opinionated, argumentative, and just downright bitchy at times. This isn't to say, however, that Corrina is a social recluse, far from it, in fact. She mainly keeps to a small, fairly close group of friends who put up with her attitude, rather than spread out and talk to most of the other students. This hasn't stopped her from gossiping about the other students in her classes with her friends, though, even ones who she doesn't know personally, or has even talked to before. Although not a big fan of writing, Corrina enjoys reading, mainly picking up young adult romantic novels and fashion magazines. Her love of these fashion magazines can be seen in the way Corrina usually dresses at school, following the fashions no matter how bizarre, and her wardrobe, which is filled with the previous season's fashions, never to be worn again. Because of her sometimes eccentric clothing, Corrina occasionally gets teased by other students when she comes in wearing some of the more bizarre fashions. She tends to take off-hand comments to heart, and can hold a long grudge, though this never goes any further than passive aggression. Since starting High School, Corrina has taken an interest in Drama, and has found that she can, when she wants to be, be something of a good actress. She has been in several performances with her drama group, and, while never standing out much always tries to give a good performance, although her unwillingness to take criticism on board tends to drag her down. Outside of Art and Drama, Corrina struggles in most of her other subjects, managing to get consistently average grades, but never really standing out in any subjects. Neither Corrina nor her parents really mind this, though, as Corrina would rather pursue a career in art or acting than most of the other subject she takes anyway, and her parents approve of her choice for the most part. Advantages: Although Corrina doesn't really show this side often, she is a good actress and could definitely use this to her advantage. She's very creative, and can probably improvise with anything she's given. Disadvantages: Corrina holds a grudge over the tiniest things, and very rarely forgives people for anything, so she's likely to turn away any potential allies if they've "wronged" her in the past. She’s not very active at all, and runs out of breath very quickly. Original Profile: Corrina Landrey. Designated Number: Female Student No. 10 --- Designated Weapon: Carpenter's Hammer Conclusion: '''Act Miss Landrey, like your life depends on it. With a personality like yours, it most likely does. Beggars can't be choosers, and being choosey chooses dying. ''The above biography is as written by Moonlight Drive. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made.'' Evaluations 'Kills: '''None '''Killed by: 'Harold Finston Smythe ' '''Collected Weapons: '''Carpenter's hammer (designated weapon) '''Allies:' Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: '''One could say that Corinna made an "explosive" exit out of SOTF. '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads containing Corrina, in chronological order. Second Chances V1: * Explode Together Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Corrina. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Read more Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters